


Goodnight, Mr. Moon

by anoceanmonster



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Christmas, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoceanmonster/pseuds/anoceanmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve with a family of werewolves. </p><p>
  <i>A high pitched howling echoes out through the yard and their heads immediately snap to the attic window where the young boy leans out and calls in to the night. The strings of fairy lights illuminate the boy’s face with a soft glow as he stretches towards the sky and howls again.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Mr. Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jokerindisguise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerindisguise/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [hulubululu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulubululu/gifts).



> Fluffy Christmas werewolf kidfic, for my lovelies, littlblackghost, jokerindisguise and heyhoolou ♥ who all wanted Christmas fluffy fic and I know they all like werewolves. So here you go, ladies. I hope you don't mind sharing. Merry Christmas!

Frank shakes his whole body with force, sending droplets of water and clumps of white snow spraying from his light brown fur on to the crisp dark grass. He hadn’t intended to end up in the stream, but a too quick Gerard and a wrong paw on a loose rock had seen him tumbling in to the freezing water with a loud and disgruntled yip. 

Gerard butts his muzzle in to Frank’s neck, warm breath tickling as he huffs heavily. _I’m sorry, are you ok?_ Frank whines playfully, pushing back against Gerard’s black fur. As he shakes his head Gerard’s jaw clamps around one of Frank’s ears and he tugs softly. _Don’t be such a sore loser._

Frank yips, offended. _I did not lose!_ and he bounds back just in time to see the other wolf’s round yellow eyes smile at him. There’s a pause as the air between them crackles with excitement and then Gerard is lunging forward, intent on knocking Frank to the ground but Frank knows every move and quickly dodges out of the way, sending Gerard skidding off the patch of wet grass and through the fresh snow beyond. He growls playfully and quickly spins back around, darting after Frank and nipping at his hind legs as he goes. 

They chase each other, barking and bounding away from each other’s snapping teeth, until they reach the house, tumbling in and out of the dark shadows, disturbing fresh blankets of snow and kicking up a blizzard as they go. A high pitched howling echoes out through the yard and their heads immediately snap to the attic window where the young boy leans out and howls in to the night. The strings of fairy lights illuminate the boy’s face with a soft glow as he stretches towards the sky and howls again. 

Frank sits quickly, tail banging against the ground as he throws his head back and replies, breath like smoke against the cool air. The little boy laughs manically. Gerard presses the top of his head in to the flat of Frank’s chest. _I’ll go._

Frank pushes his nose in to Gerard’s ear. _It’s ok. You run, I’ll go._

Gerard’s warm tongue laps sloppily over Frank’s muzzle. _Thank you._

Watching Gerard disappear in to the darkness between the trees, Frank trots quickly back to the house where Mikey will probably be waiting. 

 

Mikey’s sitting in the kitchen when Frank gets inside, bones aching from cracking back in to place. He zips up his hoodie and pads barefoot across the cold kitchen tiles to the fridge. “How’s he been?” he asks, hand fighting its way through too many glasses of left over eggnog before pulling out an apple from the bottom drawer. 

“Difficult,” Mikey says and then his lips curl in to a smile, “as always.” He points to the glass of water on the side. “That’s for him. He said he was dying of thirst and that _his daddies_ would be very upset if they came home on Christmas Eve to find him dried up like an Egyptian mummy.”

Frank quirks an eyebrow and then laughs. “I think he spends too much time watching your brother draw.” 

Mikey snorts. “I think he spends too much time with my brother full stop. He’s getting more and more like him every day.” 

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Frank says, chewing thoughtfully on a slice of red apple. 

Mikey peers at Frank. “You have _met_ my brother, right?” 

Frank grins. “Frequently.” 

Mikey sighs, defeated, and runs a hand through his blonde fringe before waving it in the direction of the stairs. “Go… go and tend to your child,” he says and then points to the half glass of water again. “And take that.” 

 

Frank taps softly on the attic door whilst pushing it open. “Tommy?”

It takes until he’s all the way inside the room before he spots the five year old, curled up beneath the windowsill with half of his bed sheets wrapped hazardously around his little legs. He beams at Frank. “Daddy!”

Setting the glass on the nightstand, Frank watches as the little boy scrambles quickly up from the floor, almost tripping several times as he catapults himself across the room and in to Frank’s waiting arms. 

“Hey, you little rascal! Uncle Mikey tells me you’ve been a little terror tonight,” he says, tickling the boy to the ground. He squirms away from Frank’s fingers, giggling. 

“No! No! I’ve been good, I promise!” he yelps, finally crawling free. He swipes at his dark fringe with sticky fingers and huffs. “I’ve been on my best behaviour,” he promises. “For Santa!”

Frank grins and scoops the little boy back up in his arms, pressing his small, warm body against his. Tommy pulls a face. “Ew, Daddy. You smell.” 

“Sorry,” Frank laughs before dropping Tommy on to the bed. He walks to the window to pick up the discarded sheets and when he reaches to close it, Tommy scrambles quickly to his knees.

“No, Daddy!” he says. “I don’t want to close the window.”

Frank frowns but leaves it open. He returns to the bed to wrap Tommy in the blankets. “But you’ll freeze,” he says. “How will you be able to open presents tomorrow if you’re a block of ice?”

Tommy giggles and shrugs. “I don’t know, Daddy.”

“Why do you want the window open?” Frank asks softly, sitting on the edge of the bed and smoothing a hand through Tommy’s hair. 

“I like to see him,” he explains and when Frank gives his son a strange look the little boy sighs and points to the window. “Mr. Moon!” 

“Oh!” 

“I want to play with Mr. Moon, too, like you and Pappy do.” 

Frank smiles sweetly and leans forward to kiss Tommy’s head. “You will, when you’re older.”

Tommy huffs. “I am older! I’m _five!_ ” he says, holding up five fingers for Frank to count. 

“I mean when you’re even _older_. Right now, you’re not ready, but soon you will be, and then you can come and play with Mr. Moon.” Tommy pouts and drops his gaze to the bed. “Hey, now,” Frank adds softly, placing a finger beneath Tommy’s chin to lift his face. “When the time does come its going to be scary and confusing and take a lot out of you. I want to keep you away from that for as long as possible because, as your daddy, that’s my job. But when it does happen, me and Pappy and Uncle Mikey are going to be there for the whole thing, and then we can all play with Mr. Moon together, _forever_. I promise, ok?” 

Tommy nods. “Ok, daddy.”

“Now, are you going to go to sleep so Christmas can hurry up and get here?” Tommy grins and nods quickly. “Good!” He settles himself on the bed, pulling his son back against his chest and wrapping him up in the sheets and blankets. He kisses the top of his head several times and holds him tightly. 

“I love you, Daddy,” Tommy whispers. 

Frank closes his eyes and smiles softly. “I love you, too.” 

Outside there’s a howl, long and low that stretches across the white topped forest for miles. Tommy snuggles up closer to Frank and yawns. 

“Love you, Pappy.” 

\- end


End file.
